Grand Theft Auto: More Than Just a Game
by The Cloaked Schemer-Zexion
Summary: To Troy Macintosh, life is just a game. But when he starts to work for his Uncle Vinny again, lives are at stake, and he learns that it isn't a game, and nobody wants to lose.
1. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto IV, Liberty City, or any Rockstar-made characters. But the main character belongs to me, as do Porkchop, Vincenzo, and Lenny.  
**

**This all takes place after Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and the Damned, and Ballad of Gay Tony.  
**

**Grand Theft Auto: More than Just a Game**

**Chapter 001: The Game Begins**

Back just recently fro ma trip to Vice City, the bartender at the Superstar Cafe looked at his phone and read a message.

_Get over to the Majestic, ASAP! -Uncle V_

* * *

At an apartment building in the famous Majestic Hotel, a middle-aged man sat, staring out the windows of his room. He wore an onyx Perseus suit, and had graying hair. This man was on the last legs of his life, near his death.

"Hey, uncle, I came."

The old man turned and saw his nephew, the eldest son of his 'good for nothing' brother and the bartender at the famous Superstar Cafe, Troy Macintosh. Troy wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black trousers, brown Perseus loafers, and a black vest. Covering his blond hair was a white beret, and a pair of sunglasses covered his blue eyes.

"What took you so long?" Troy's uncle snapped, revealing a pistol from his jacket.

"Sorry, I got held up at work, you know how it is," Troy said.

"I know how it is? No, I don't. I don't know how it is to be some pretty-faced playboy who thinks by having a rich, generous uncle and a spoiled brat daddy will be able to get him ahead in life!" his uncle shouted.

"Don't talk trash about my Dad!" Troy said.

"I will say whatever I want about that good for nothing!" his uncle snapped.

"You sure you ain't just mad you didn't end up with my Mom?" Troy asked.

There was a tense silence, and the door opened, revealing a man in a brown jacket, black shirt, black pants, and boots. He had black hair cut short. This was a servant to Troy's uncle, Lenny.

"Mr. Vincenzo, there is a slight problem," Lenny said.

"What is it? Come on, it must be important to interrupt me!" Vincenzo said.

"Well, uh, you know those boys you threatened. You know, the ones with the bikes?" Lenny said.

"What about 'em!?" Vincenzo snapped.

"They decided to double-cross you. They stole the shipment," Lenny said.

"What?! Mother-" Vincenzo started, grumbling under his breath.

Vincenzo turned to Troy and smiled.

"Troy, you and Lenny, will go and show these dirtballs who they're messing with," Vincenzo said.

Vincenzo threw the pistol to Troy, whom left the apartment with Lenny.

* * *

Lenny and Troy stepped into Troy's Cognoscenti, a black sedan, and started to drive off.

"The goons are hanging out at a bar. Comrades," Lenny said.

"Seems like a long way to go just to kill some goons," Troy said.

"Yeah, well the boss said it needs to be done, so we're doing it. You have a problem with your own uncle's orders?" Lenny asked.

"No, I was just making a comment. So, what did these guys do?" Troy asked.

"Ever since the Lost went down in flames, the Gunthugs showed up from a place called Carcer City. Well now, we made a deal. They supply us with some H, we let them operate in our terf. But now, they think they can steal from **us!**" Lenny said.

"So, we have to kill them?" Troy asked.

"We kill everyone but their boss. Then, we injure the boss, to give him a warning. Then, we leave, it's all good," Lenny said.

"But things never end as planned," Troy said.

"Yeah, it never does. But we have to follow orders," Lenny said.

The two stayed silent until they arrived at a small Russian bar, dubbed as Comrades by the faded neon sign. The two got out and saw, in the back parking lot, five bikes known as Angels and a dark brown Hexer. Lenny and Troy walked into the bar, and found six bikers, all at the bar having drinks, resting.

The largest of them was a muscled man in a gray muscle shirt, a black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, leather pants, and biker boots. He had a long gray beard, and wore a black bandanna with a skull and crossbones on it. On his muscle shirt it red "GUNTHUGS MC FOR LIFE", and the back of his jacket identified him as "Porkchop".

"Hey, look, it's that guido and some brat!" one of the bikers said as Porkchop rose from his seat.

"My name's Lenny, not 'guido'," Lenny said.

"And I'm Troy, and for that, I just might have to kill you!" Troy said, pulling out a pisto land pointing it at the man who spoke.

"hey, my boy here was trying to be funny. So, what do you boys need?" Porkchop asked, rising from his seat.

"We heard that you stole something from our boss, Vincenzo. We want it back," Lenny said.

"And, what if we say no?" Porkchop asked.

"This," Troy said before pulling the trigger, killing the man that had spoke.

The first biker fell to the ground, a bullet having shattered his nose. Porkchop ran out the backdoor, grabbing a gray briefcase as his four goons pulled out different guns. Lenny jumped behind the bar and hid, while Troy dodged bullets, hiding behind a seat.

"We can't let him get away!" Lenny said, a bullet from a Sawn-Off Shotgun barely missing his forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him!" Troy said as he shot five bullets at the bikers.

A biker, holding a Micro-SMG, fell and, as his gun fell, it went off, killing him and hitting another biker in the leg. Lenny took a chance and shot the injured biker in the throat with a Micro-SMG. The last two shot a flurry of random bullets as they escaped through the back. Lenny and Troy gave chase.

When they exited the bar, they found Porkchop starting up his Hexer, while the last two bikers prepared to follow.

"Oh, we don't think so!" Lenny said as he jumped onto an Angel, Troy doing the same.

As they chased the bikers through Hove Beach, one turned and started shooting at Lenny, but failed to notice the turn in front of him. He slammed into the side of a building and caused al adder on a fire escape to fall down and crack him on the head. Porkchop fled down an alley, out of the sight of his own man, whom tried to follow, but fell. Lenny ran over the man's throat, killing him, while Troy chased Porkchop.

"Why are you taking orders from Vinny? Come on, he's a chump! Let me go! I'll pay!" Porkchop said.

"Trying to bribe me? I'll have you know, I am a man of integrity. At least as close as you can get to one in this town," Troy said as he fired five bullets at the Hexer.

The bullets pierced the back tire, causing the last biker to skid for a while, sparks flying up as metal hit concrete. Porkchop tried to make a turn and ended up slamming into the side of a passing Taxi Cab, slamming into the sidewalk with a splat. Troy stopped beside the biker and checked the bloody pool. Porkchop was alive, but wounded. He had broken his arm, and a large cut had opened across his leg.

"Go ahead, kill me. You'll have the rest of my boys after you!" Porkchop said.

Troy picked Porkchop up by the throat and put away his pistol,"I'm not here to kill you. Just beat some sense into you."

Troy punched Porkchop in the nose, knocking the man out before he grabbed the suitcase and looked inside, spotting a massive amount of heroin. Lenny pulled up beside him and looked at Porkchop.

"Please tell me he ain't dead," Lenny said.

"I just knocked him out. Call an ambulance, I've got to take this stuff to my Uncle," Troy said as he got on the stolen Angel and drove away, leaving Lenny beside the wounded biker.

* * *

Troy stopped at the Majestic and walked into his Uncle's apartment and entered the main sitting area of it, where he found his uncle sitting in front of a large TV, showing an expensive porn movie. When Vincenzo saw his nephew arrive, he cut off the video.

"I hope this is important. I was having some alone time," Vincenzo said.

"it is, I got back the H from those Gunthugs," Troy said, handing his uncle the heroin.

"Ah good, a few hookers, some wine, some friends, and this could really be a party!" Vincenzo laughed.

Vincenzo snapped his fingers.

"I've got it. I want you to go out and find me the three hottest hookers in town. Their names are Lola del Rio, Misty, and Mona Lott. Drop them off here, then, by yourself a real suit, and stop by! It'll be a real party!" Vincenzo laughed.

"Right, a party. Whatever you say uncle," Troy said as he left the Majestic.

* * *

Troy helped himself to a black Patriot in the hotel's nearby parking lot. He hotwired it and took off. Vincenzo had handed him a sheet of paper saying where each of the women worked at. First up was Lola del Rio. According to his uncle, Troy would find her at a project building at Northwood. When he arrived there, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Lola was a slim girl with a large cleavage, and long, curly brown hair. She wore a strapless blouse with a v-neck, revealing part of said cleavage. She wore a dark blue mini-skirt and pink high-heels. Seeing Troy's reaction, she walked up to him.

"Hey, is there any room in there for me?" she asked, trying to sound seductive.

"I'm here for my uncle, Vincenzo Macintosh. He wants you to be at a party tonigh. I'm supposed to take you there," Troy said.

Lola frowned and said,"Well, I was hoping to have some more private fun, but it's a paying job, I guess."

Lola got into the front seat and placed her hand in Troy's lap, making him almost jump out of his skin.

_"Okay, up next is Mona Lott," _he thought as he looked at the piece of paper.

Mona Lott was at the Vespucci University of Law, usually trying to find business opportunities with college boys. As Troy drove, he could feel Lola trying to convince him to have some "fun" with her.

"Come on, are you a queer or something?" she asked.

"No, I just don't think my uncle would approve of it. And I'm just doing my job, nothing else," Troy said.

"You're boring, you know that? I just might change my mind and leave at the next red light," Lola said, smiling.

"Oh, you wouldn't," Troy said.

"I don't think you wanna find out, or you'll have what will your uncle say when I escape," Lola said.

Troy thought about it, and if Lola braved the street corners where she could possibly be murdered or raped, he had no doubt she would jump out of a car and run.

"I'll even do it for free. Whatever you want," Lola said, inching closer to Troy.

"Fine, you win. But let's do it somewhere more private," Troy said as he drove into a nearby alley.

Lola slid into the backseat and Troy followed. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, and only broke it to pull off his vest. Still stunned from the kiss, in moments Troy found himself naked, his cothes on the floor of the stolen car. He wondered what his friends would think of a situation like this.


	2. Girls Come and Go

**Chapter 002: Girls Come and Go  
**

Troy put his clothing back on and got into the driver's seat, Lola beside him.

"I might have to call you sometime. Just in case you ever feel like being...naughty, call me again," Lola said.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Troy said sarcastically as they arrived at the Vespucci University School of Law.

Outside stood a black girl, dressed in a tight-yellow shirt, and a pair of tight bicycle shorts, with pink boots that were still unfastened from her most recent 'get together' with a college boy. Her long black hair was curled at the ends, and ended at her shoulders. She recognized Lola and walked up to Troy's car.

"Hey, is there room for one more? I can fit in another guy before I head home. Or, we could go to your place and have the whole night," she said.

"I'm just here to pick you up and take you to the Majestic. My uncle's planning a party and needed some hot girls," Troy explained.

Mona got into the back of the Patriot, and Troy drove to the next destination. Misty was supposed to be at Outlook Park, all the way out in Broker. He silently drove there, and found Misty. She was a woman with short brown hair, dressed in a red jacket, a pink halter top that only covered her chest, and pink shorts that had been cut to look extremely short.

However, Troy didn't expect five thugs in leather to be harassing her. Each were identified as part of the Gunthugs by the symbol on their backs, an odd skull with devil horns and angel wings.

"Back off, perv!" Misty snapped at the first, a bearded man that barely had any teeth left.

"What, I thought you whores loved nights of fun. C'mon, me and the brothers are the most fun you'll ever have!" the man said.

"You two, stay here, I'll handle these punks," Troy said as he got out of the Patriot.

Troy walked up to them and another biker, a bald man, recognized him.

"Hey, that's the cocksucker that almost killed Porkchop!" the bald man shouted.

"What do you want?" the bearded one asked.

"You Misty?" Troy asked the girl. She nodded.

Troy kicked the bald man in the groin as the bikers, Troy, and Misty scattered. Troy saw the bearded man grab Misty, cover her mouth, and ran to the Patriot. He slid in, threw Misty into the back, and drove off, Misty, Lola, and Mona with him.

"Damn! I'll never hear the end of this!" Troy shouted.

Troy, hidden behind a stack of boxes, pulled out his pistol and saw the bikers each pull out weapons. The bald man, bent over in pain, was shot down by five Micro-SMG bullets, which then collided into the boxes. Troy could tell he needed better cover, and shot at the thugs. One, a bandanna-wearing one, had turned a dumpster into a hiding spot. When he came up to shoot at Troy with his Sawn-Off Shotgun, a bullet pierced his forehead. The next three saw this and each pulled out Micro-SMGs, firing a storm of bullets at Troy. He shot at the bikers, but they withdrew into their cover.

"Eat lead!" Troy shouted as he jumped out of cover and fired ten bullets at the hiding spot of a biker, hitting him in the foot and leg.

The biker fell over and clutched his leg, his Micro-SMG falling and shooting the next biker in the ear, causing his gun to go off and shoot the last biker in the back. Only two were left, and they were fading quick. Troy walked up to the one he had shot in th leg and grabbed him by the neck of his jacket.

"Where'd your bastard friend go?" Troy asked.

"I'll never tell you! We're brothers, we'll never rat each other out!" the biker said.

"Then I'll let my uncle's goons torture you," Troy said as he smashed the window of a nearby Buffalo, tossing the last two bikers into the back before hotwiring it and driving away.

Along the way, he phoned his uncle, and after two rings, Vincenzo answered.

"What? Are the girls here?" Vincenzo asked.

"That's the thing, uncle. Some Gunthugs kidnapped them. I've got two goons that your boys can torture, maybe get some info from 'em. Hate to say it, but the party's canceled," Troy said.

Vincenzo screamed and Troy heard a flower pot smash against the wall.

"Fine, take them to the Northwood Projects. I've got a boy that lives up there, he can do the torturing. Ask for a guy named Richie, and he'll take care of the rest," Vincenzo said before hanging up.

Troy drove all the way to the Northwood projects, where he'd found Lola hanging out, and kicked the two bikers out of his stolen car. He led them in and walked up to a nearby person, blending in with his environment perfectly.

"You ever heard of a guy named Richie?" Troy asked. The thug glared at him.

The man was tall and black, wore a black jacket, a white shirt stained with odd red spots, which Troy assumed were blood stains, and torn jeans, with black converse shoes. The man held a cigarette in his hand, blowing smoke in the face of random pedestrians. From behind his back he revealed a Desert Eagle, and pointed it at the face of Troy.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"I work for Vincenzo Macintosh, I'm his nephew, Troy!" Troy explained, causing the thug to put his Desert Eagle into his jacket.

"You shoulda said that from the beginning. Come on, follow me," the man said, leading Troy and the bikers to a room on the upper level.

The man knocked on the door and a voice shouted out,"Who is it?!"

"It's me, Bubba. I got some boy here to see you. Says he's related to Vinny," the thug, now identified as Bubba, said.

The door opened, and a boy showed up. He had black hair cropped short, wore a pink collared shirt, khaki pants, a silver watch, and suede shoes.

"Nice outfit," Troy commented holding back a laugh.

"Nice hat," the boy said sarcastically.

The boy, Richie Preston, led them into the run-down apartment. It had a dirty mattress, a small portable TV, a decayed roof and wall, and looked run-down. In the back, in a bedroom, was a tall black man. He wore a similar outfit to Bubba's, but his wasn't blood-stained or torn. This was the infamous Dwayne Forge, head of the North Holland Hustlers.

"Hey, Mr. Forge, this is the boy Vinny called about. Needs some info gotten out of these greaseballs," Bubba said.

"These two?" Dwayne laughed,"Man, I think little girls could take more of a beating than them. We'll handle 'em. Go worry about your problems."

Troy nodded and said,"Thanks. If you guys need any work done, just give me or Uncle Vinny a call."

"We'll do that. Bubba or me will call you when we get the information out of these guys," Richie said, leading Troy out.

Troy exited the apartment and walked down to his stolen Buffalo, driving away.

* * *

Troy was driving toward his apartment, when his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, which read _Ronny. _Troy answered it, and recognized the sweet voice of Veronica, or as he called her 'Ronny', at the other end.

"Hey, baby. Why don't we get together?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, stopping his car as numerous cars slammed on the brakes, honking their horns at him.

"I'm at my apartment for now, so come pick me up in the next hour," she said.

"Will do," Troy said as he put up his phone and drove off toward Veronica's apartment in Broker.

* * *

Troy arrived at a large apartment complex, and outside stood Veronica. She was a slender girl, dressed in a pair of black pants, black high-heeled shoes, with fancy white button-up blouse. She had long cherry blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Troy honked the horn and Veronica slid into the passenger's seat.

"Nice car," Veronica said.

"Thanks, it's new," Troy said.

Veronica, knowing about his criminal activities, knew what he meant and laughed.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think of it until now," Troy admitted.

Troy thought while waiting for the red light to change, and it came to him.

"Why not Maisonette 9?" Troy suggested.

"Oh, I love that place," Veronica said.

"Maisonette 9 it is, then," Troy said as he drove toward Algonquin.

* * *

Troy, after paying the toll, drove into the borough of Algonquin, and soon found the large nightclub known as Maisonette 9. He parked his car in the parking lot to the side of the club and the couple walked toward the door of the club.

"Yo, Dessie, what's up?" Troy asked, recognizing the bouncer.

Dessie, a Dominican-looking guy dressed in a black leather jacket, black gloves, black pants, and suede shoes, looked at Troy and Veronica, grinning at the return patrons.

"Hey Troy, Veronica, welcome back," Dessie said, letting in his friends.

Troy and Veronica walked down to the lower level and stepped over to the bar. The bartender, a stocky guy in a suit, nodded and pulled out a beer bottle. Troy and Veronica both had five shots before leaving the bar. As they started to walk toward the dancefloor, a man dressed in a red collared shirt and black pants showed up, holding a glass in his hand.

"Hey, baby, ditch the poser, and I promise you a night of fun. Just come with me," the man said.

"Hey, she's got a boyfriend already," Troy said.

"I'm okay with that. All girls need to have a night of fun, sometime," the man said, grabbing Veronica by the wrist.

"Hey, let go of me, you perv!" she shouted.

"Hey, you wanna fight someone, try fighting me."

The man turned and got punched square in the face, falling over as a Dominican guy, dressed in a black suit with an earpiece, stepped on him, helping the fallen Veronica to her feet.

"Hey, Troy, try and stay away from creeps like this," the man, Luis Lopez, said, lifting the pervert to his feet.

"Will do, Luis," Troy said as Luis dragged the pervert out of Maisonette.

Troy and Veronica sat down at a nearby table.

"You okay, Ronny?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but if Luis hadn't stepped in I wouldn't be," she said.

"Why don't we try to get our minds off of it. We could go and dance," Troy said.

"You hate dancing," Veronica pointed out.

"But if it makes you feel better, I'll do it anyway," Troy said.

Veronica led Troy down to the dancefloor, and they danced to the song "Jump Up", until the end of the song, where the two embraced and shared a long kiss. No matter how much trouble he got into, Troy knew he could rely on Veronica.


	3. The Party's Back On

**Chapter 003: Party's Back On**

Troy woke up in the morning, and found that he wasn't in his apartment, or passed out at Maisonette. He was in the tidy bedroom and apartment of Veronica. Beside him, a naked Veronica rested, her clothes spread out on the floor, mixed with Troy's. He slid out of the bed carefully, and only jus t then remembered what had happened last night.

* * *

_Veronica and Troy embraced and shared a long kiss as the song ended. The two walked off of the dancefloor, walking toward the exit, ready to leave._

_"So, want me to take you home now?" Troy asked._

_"How about we have a little bit more fun tonight?" Veronica suggested._

_"Like what?" he asked before she grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him up to the Woman's Restroom, where she took him into a stall._

_Soon, Troy was sitting on a toilet getting a blowjob from his girlfriend, and when she stopped, she sat on his lap and moved to undo his belt, when they heard the voice of Joni, the Security Manager of Maisonette, call out through a PA System._

_"It's closing time! Everyone, please leave. Thank you for visiting Maisonette 9!"_

_"C'mon, let's go to my place, then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves," Veronica said._

_The two drove to her house and shared a bottle of champagne, and soon, the two were engaged in their 'night of fun'._

_

* * *

_Troy slid his clothes on and started to leave, but when he had just left the street, he received a call from Richie.

"Hey, what do you want?" Troy asked.

"Someone's grumpy. Anyway, we got the info we need out of those bikers. The Gunthugs' hideout is in Broker. It's a sex shop called 'The Peep Hole'. They're keeping the girls in the back, and there's only a few guys hanging out there for now. But later today, the leader's gonna show up for some 'fun' with the girls. Hurry up," Richie said.

Troy hung up and sped off towards Broker.

* * *

In "The Peep Hole" numerous biker sat in the back, a 'manager's office' with a large TV, and now, three injured prostitutes. Each had been changed into more revealing clothing, and had bruises all over.

Lola now wore a tan bra with only one strap and no skirt or shorts, revealing her panties. Mona's original shirt had been ripped off, hanging off of her sides to reveal a yellow bra and a tattered red skirt. Misty, the most weary and beaten one of all, had been lying in the corner unconscious ever since the last time a biker had come down for a very sick form of rape with her.

Misty's coat had been removed and damaged before being thrown on the ground, and her shirt and bra had both been torn off completely, her skirt being the only thing still intact, despite being pulled down to where it was around her knees.

"Well, ladies, bad news. Our boss won't be here until 3:00," a biker said, having walked into the manager's office.

The girls were filled with hope, and thought that they might have a chance to escape. The new arrival wasn't muscled or tall, but small and fat.

"But, you girls have me to keep you company. Until he comes, at least,"the biker said, grinning as he walked over to Mona, keeping his lecherous grin.

_"Oh god, if anyone comes to rescue us, please come now," _Mona begged silently as the biker grabbed her by the waist.

* * *

When Troy arrived at "The Peep Hole", he saw three bikes on the sidewalk, leaning sgainst the building's side. Beside the bikes, two Gunthugs stood, each smoking a cigarette.

"Man, those are some mighty fine girls Joe picked up," one said.

"Yeah, wonder what the boss'll say," the second said.

"I just hope he doesn't notice how bad Billy messed up that girl in red," the first said again, and Troy instantly knew they meant Misty.

"Maybe he won't. We could say that the guy we stole her from did it," the second said.

"Nah, he's too smart for that," the first said.

Suddenly, a piece of emtal hit him in the head, causing the first biker to fall over as the second was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Give me any weapons you have. And the jacket, I'm gonna need a disguise," Troy said with a smile.

Troy was handed a Sawn-Off Shotgun, a Micro-SMG, and the biker's jacket. Troy took the Sawn-Off Shotgun and slammed it into the side of the biker's head, knocking him out as he slid on the jacket.

"Okay, showtime," Troy said as he walked into the shop, keeping his head down.

* * *

Inside, a thin man in a plaid shirt, khaki pants, and thick-rimmed glasses, with dirty brown hair slicked back. In front of him, two Gunthugs stood, chatting. They recognized Troy as the man whose jacket he had stolen, Jack.

"Hey, Jack, what's up? Got enough of that cocaine in your system?" the first of the bikers, Buford, said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go check on the girls," Troy said, imitating Jack's voice.

"Have fun with 'em. Just don't please them to death," the second, Earl, joked.

"I can only try," Troy said, using the fake voice again before walking to the manager's office.

When he walked down, he found Mona being held down by a fat, shirtless biker, named Billy, whom proceeded to make an attempt and rape her. Lola recognized Troy, but stayed silent, while Troy snuck up behind Billy.

"Hey, Jack, if you want some lovin', you can have one of them. This one here's mine," Billy said before a shoe hit him in the face, knocking him down as a Saw-Off Shotgun hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Oh god, being rescued by one, and you're probably just going to rape me too..." Mona said,"Just make it quick."

"Mona, it's me, Troy," Troy whispered in his real voice.

"Thank you!" she said, kissing him.

Troy broke the kiss and said,"Whoa girl, I have a girlfriend."

"Fine, but I'm okay with that. Before the party, I'll have a way of thanking you," Mona said, winking.

Troy blushed and started to stammer,"Uh...okay then. Let's get out of here. We need to kill the bikers and get you guys to my uncle's place. What time is it?"

Lola looked at a clock nearby and said,"2:58."

"Oh crap, we have to get out of here," Troy said as he ran up to the front area.

"So, did you have fun?" Buford asked.

Buford was shot down by a Sawn-Off Shotgun and died. Earl was surprised.

"I'm assuming that's a no," he said before a bullet went into his face.

"Don't kill me! Please, let me go!" the shopkeeper begged.

"Fine, get out of here," Troy said as the shopkeeper ran out the front door.

Troy went into the back and found Lola and Mona, whom had slid what remained of her clothes on, and saw them carrying Misty, whom was covered by her jacket.

"C'mon, get her into my car, and we can leave!' Troy said as the group slid into his Buffalo and drove away.

* * *

By the time the Buffalo was on the bridge to Algonquin, Porkchop parked his Hexer and walked into the shop, finding a bloodbath. Billy, and the two bikers from out front, were limping toward him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some guy acting like one of us took the girls," Billy said.

"He stole my guns and my jacket too," Jack said.

Porkchop pulled out his pistol and they thought he was going to shoot the sky in anger, like he always did, but Billy fell to the ground, blood coming from a wound in his throat. Jack tried to run away, but five bullets hit him in the back, ending him. When the last Gunthug tried to run, he was shot in the back of the head.

"I'm gonna get that boy, even if I die trying," Porkchop said as he left the sex shop.

* * *

As Troy drove through Algonquin, Mona spoke up.

"Drop us off at my apartment, we need to wake up Misty, and get some different clothes," Mona said.

"Okay, makes sense," Troy said.

"I live near City Hall," Mona said as Troy drove to the spot.

"I didn't know there were apartments near City Hall," Troy said.

"Oh, there are, you just have to know where to find them," Mona said as hey arrived at City Hall.

"So, where do you live at exactly?" Troy asked, looking for an apartment.

"Right up there," she said, pointing at **the **City Hall.

Troy's jaw dropped and Mona and Lola carried Misty toward the door, leading Troy in. They arrived at a large lobby, and by taking the elevator reached the third floor, where a nearby door read "_Maria's Room"_.

"Okay, welcome to my room," Mona said, showing them her large room, colored pink with a large flatscreen TV and red couch, with a master bed in the corner.

"Would you mind explaining?" Troy asked.

"Of course," she said,"I'm Maria Ochoa, the daughter of the mayor. Mona Lott is just the name I use when I work as a prostitute. Which by the way, only my two security guards know about so, keep it quiet, please?"

"Of course," Troy said.

Misty was set down on the couch and Maria led Lola into her bedroom. In minutes, the two came out, dressed in actual clothing now. Lola wore a long red dress now with black high-heels, and Maria a yellow silk dress with yellow high-heels.

"By the way, I think my uncle's going to use you as strippers or something," Troy said.

"We dressed appropriately for that kind of job...underneath the dresses. Now, Troy, I need to show you something," Maria said, leading Troy into her bedroom.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I told you I would repay you for saving me," Maria said, pushing him onto a nearby chair before sitting in his lap.

"Listen, I have a girlfriend," Troy said before Maria kissed him on the lips.

"But you're also my hero. I'm okay with it, and I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind either if she knew the situation," Maria said, pulling away for a second before moving to kiss him again, but he moved his head up, only for Maria to start leading kisses down his neck.

"But I'm not okay with it," Troy said, pushing Maria away lightly.

"You know, you should lighten up. I think I can help," Maria said, unzipping his pants.

Troy was, surprisingly, helpless, in fear of injuring the girl. In moments, as if he were asleep for those moments, he found himself putting his clothes back on, while Maria slid her dress on over the red bikini top and matching thong she wore beneath it.

"See, I told you, you would be okay with it. Even if it took some...convincing," Maria said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm still not crazy about it," Troy said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to repay you. Just drop us off at that party," Maria said as they left the bedroom.

Lola had managed to wake up Misty, and had made her put on make-up to cover up her bruises. Misty had black eyeliner, scarlett lipstick, and wore a red dress that ended mid-thigh, with a red jacket and matching high-heels.

"So, you're the guy who rescued me. Thanks, but let's hurry up," Misty said as they went out and got into Troy's Buffalo.

Along the way, Troy called his uncle.

"Hey, did you get the girls?" Vincenzo asked.

"Yeah, I did. We're on our way to the party now. After that, I'll pick up a suit and head back," Troy said.

"Good, I'm going to make some calls, get some real big shots here! Finally time to put your connections with Gay Tony and Luis to use," Vincenzo said before hanging up.

The group remained silent the entire drive, and when Troy stopped in front of the Majestic, they all got out.

"Thanks," Lola said as the three went into the Majestic.

Troy drove off and arrived at his apartment, walking into his room. Instead of buying a suit, he opened his wardrobe and looked at the clothes. He stored his vest in it and pulled out a blue tie, fixing it around his neck before sliding on a suit jacket.

"Okay, now, it's party time," Troy said.

Troy saw his phone ringing and read the Caller Id. _Ronny. _Troy answered.

"Hey, I missed you when I got up. What happened?" Veronica asked.

"I had to go and do a job for my uncle. There's a party going on at my uncle's apartment, wanna come?" Troy asked.

"Sure, I'm at Hercules with some friends. They figured we should hang out with some gay guys, since the Maisonette crowd is always trying to rape people," Veronica said.

"Makes sense. I'll come pick you up," Troy said, driving toward the club.

When he got there, Veronica stood waiting. Behind her were her friends, Lily and Tanya. Veronica had straightened her hair out and wore a strapless dark blue dress. She slid into the car after saying goodbye to her friends.

"Wow, nice dress," Troy said.

"Thanks," Veronica said as Troy drove off.

"So..." Troy said, trying to think of something to say.

"So...?" Veronica asked.

"So..." Troy said.

"Are you actually going to say anything, or what?" Veronica asked.

"I'm just...having some trouble trying to think of what to say," Troy said. He was still concerned about his 'fling' with Maria.

"That's okay," Veronica said, not noticing what worried him.

The two arrived at the Majestic and entered the building, taking the elevator were ready for Vincenzo's party.

* * *

When they entered the room, they found it filled with numerous people. Many politicians, celebrities, and even people Troy hadn't heard of populated the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Misty giving a middle-aged man in a blue pinstripe suit a lap-dance. Lola was dancing with Luis Lopez, whom had managed to worm his way in by threatening to not get celebrities to come. Maria was seen leading Richie into a bedroom.

"Nice party," Veronica said as they wormed their way through the crowd.

When they made it through the crowd, they saw Vincenzo, Dwayne, and Lenny sitting on a couch, watching four strippers dance around them.

"Whoa, hey, Troy, welcome to the party!" Vincenzo said.

"Uncle, you remember Veronica, my girlfriend," Troy said as they approached the mobster.

"Yes, hello, how would you like a job. I think you would make a very nice dancer in one of the gentlemen's clubs I own," Vincenzo said.

"Sorry, I...already have a job. I work at TWat," Veronica explained.

"Either way, if you ever need a new job, give me a call. We could find a place for you at the club," Vincenzo said before turning back to the strippers.

"He still creeps me out," Veronica whispered to Troy.

"I know, sorry about what he said. Let's try and find someone else to talk to," Troy said, leading her away.

Along the way, they bumped into Richie, whom had appeared from the bedroom, but without Maria.

"Hey, Richie, this is Veronica, Veronica, Richie," Troy said introducing the two, whom shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Richie said.

"Likewise," Veronica said.

"Anyway, Troy, come by my apartment tomorrow, it's out in Middle Park East. I've got some work that needs doing," Richie said.

"Alright, I will," Troy said as Richie left.

The couple continued walking through the apartment, when Veronica said,"Hey, Troy, let's go up to the roof. I need some fresh air."

"Alright, let's go," Troy said as they climbed the staircase, going past the bedroom, where, through an opened door, he saw Maria fixing her dress, winking at Troy.

Troy stopped, unnerved, and Veronica noticed,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just feeling light-headed I guess," Troy lied as they went up to the roof, which was surprisingly empty.

When they reached it, they walked to the edge, looking out at the stars.

"So, why did you really wanna come out here?" Troy asked.

"To have some alone time with you," Veronica said.

Veronica turned and kissed Troy, undoing his tie and removing his jacket before the two fell to the floor of the roof

* * *

Troy and Veronica both got up from the floor of the roof, Troy noticing the odd look Veronica had on her face.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I just need to get home. Don't worry, I'll take a cab," Veronica said as she left the roof, Troy trying to follow her.

Veronica managed to lose him in the crowd, but despite the loud music, he heard the door to the apartment shut, and could tell she had left. Richie showed up behind him.

"Hey, man, what's the matter?" Richie asked.

"Just some girl troubles," Troy said.

"Oh, I know what you mean. C'mon man, we're leaving. We've got to cheer you up," Richie said, leading Troy out of the apartment.


End file.
